High speed wireless communication, such as 60 GHz wireless communication technology according to Wireless Gigabits Alliance, may be widely used for short-range wireless transmissions in many multimedia applications that may require transmission of a huge amount of data in a short distance within a few seconds, such as high-definition digital video transferred between a computer and monitors, or between a set-top box and high-definition televisions.
Due to the high speed transmission, when the high speed link (e.g., 60 GHz link) is severely degrading and/or to be broken, a significant amount of data may need to be buffered at a transmitting station, while a receiving station may wait to receive the data to be displayed.